


Opposites Attract

by rapturesrevenge



Category: Avatar: Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapturesrevenge/pseuds/rapturesrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZUTARA The saying, "Opposites attract," had never been more true until now. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If I did, believe me, the series would've had a WAY better ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If I did, believe me, the series would've had a WAY better ending.

 **AN:** Wrote this before the end of the series. I suppose it will be my first and only venture into _Avatar_ fanfiction, a sort of "say my piece and bow out" kind of thing. If you don't like Zutara, I suggest you not read it. That simple.

 **Opposites Attract**

Polar opposites. On the surface, that's what they were. To look at them, one would expect them to be mortal enemies, forever destined to duel until one or both of them could fight no longer. Indeed, they had been enemies once upon a time. The chances of them even _tolerating_ one another seemed improbable at best.

He was cold and callous where she was warm and loving.

He was as impatient as she was tolerant.

He was pessimistic when she was optimistic.

His scar was visible, hers not so much.

He was fire while she was water.

For all their differences, however, they were rather similar. She could be just as unforgiving, just as impatient, just as pessimistic, and just as fiery as he himself. He could be just as gentle, just as forgiving, just as hopeful, and just as soothing as she was. They both had tempers that knew no equal until they joined forces. They could be just as stubborn and rigid as Toph, sometimes more so. They were driven by their goals and disliked for anyone to hold them back. They were both scarred by the Fire Nation.

Both trained the Avatar. It was because of the Avatar that they even met at all.

Fire destroys, but it also gives life, just as water, while essential to life itself, can be just as deadly as fire.

As with a magnet, in which polar opposites attract, it was only natural that two master benders such as they should love each other so passionately as they loved each other.


End file.
